Of Elements and Stories
by Water and Earth Alchemist
Summary: Random drabbles that take place over the story line of KH2. Ch. 4. Sora, Kairi and Riku sit by the ocean, watching the sun set, where it all began. Please R&R. COMPLETE.
1. Sky

Okay, I'm in a writers block like state and a lot of books say to write random things (similar to drabbles) to help you get out of it. So, I wrote four drabbles around Sora, Kairi, Riku and then, all of them together. These might not be that good for the reason that I wrote them in writers block, so just be warned.

I would also like to thank the Scarlett (A.K.A.: TheMysteriousAuthoress) for correcting this all four drabbles!

_Summary for the chapter (Since I change the summary for every chapter):_ He thinks about what he must do in order to obtain his goal. (SoraCentric)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.

* * *

Of Elements and Stories

---

_By Water and Earth Alchemist_

---

Chapter 1: Sky

He was going to find Riku and then both of them would go home to Kairi. All he needed her to do was wait a _little _longer and then he'd come back to her. Just like he had promised. All three of them could go back to normal lives once this was over, or, at least what they considered _their _normal. He would do anything-_anything_-to reach that goal.

And if anything meant fighting off heartless and nobodies, he'd do it. If anything meant going up against an evil organization to save the galaxy, he'd do it. Anything also meant that he would travel the words in order to find Riku-he'd do that too.

It was nothing as long as all _three _of them could be happy again together at Destiny Island. To do anything was worth that.

He didn't mind helping everyone as long as in the end he'd find Riku. He could just picture the two of them returning too-he had dreamed it many times before.

Sometimes, he never wanted to wake up from those dreams so he could stay in that small moment of happiness so he didn't have to awaken to that battle ground that he had called life for over a year. He knew he couldn't live in those fantasies. He had to make those fantasies reality.

_His _reality. Make for all three of them. Eventually he knew he would get there.

Until then, he would keep fighting those heartless, nobodies and anyone who crossed the line and had fallen into darkness on their own free will. He would fight them with all his strength, courage and heart he had in him.

He would do anythingto see that his fantasies became reality.


	2. Ocean

_Summary for the chapter (Since I change the summary for every chapter):_ She wonders who that boy is and how one day her friends will come back. (KairiCentric)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.

* * *

Of Elements and Stories

---

Chapter 2: Ocean

What was his name...?

It killed her whenever she would remind herself she just didn't know the answer to that question. She could not remember his name, face, likes, dislikes, personality… anything.

But she did remember that he was real, someone who had been close to her and that she missed very much. Her best friend. He would come out to the island with her and Riku everyday. He drew pictures on the walls of the cave with her. He would constantly fight with Riku over pointless matters.

Sure, she couldn't remember much else, but the few things that she left out were the most important. He was someone important to her-someone close to her heart-her knight in shining armor perhaps.

She was waiting for him to return at last home to her from the battlefield he had called home for so long... Maybe this was Selphie speaking for her with her constant, "fairy tale romances" she would talk on and on about, but somewhere deep down, she had the weirdest feeling it was somehow true.

She was waiting for both her forgotten knight and Riku to return home to her from battle. And yet...

Kairi was sick of waiting. She was going to go after them, find them and bring them home.

_Yea right._

But the least she could do was to send her forgotten hero a letter. Send him a letter in a bottle that would float in the endless ocean and find him. If she told anyone, they would probably think she was crazy-that letter would never reach him.

Yet, deep down, she knew he would get it.


	3. Land

_Summary for the chapter (Since I change the summary for every chapter):_ He tries to imagine just what he'll be thinking about when it's over. (RikuCentric)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.

* * *

Of Elements and Stories

---

Chapter 3: Land

He always sat there on the paopu tree, just staring at the ocean with blank eyes but everyone who knew him recognized that he was thinking a million miles a second behind those blank, aqua eyes. They all knew that, but no one exactly knew just _what _those thoughts were.

Selphie always said that he was thinking about Kairi in a some dreamy matter, causing Sora to flush and deny that Riku was thinking about her. He knew Sora did not want that to be true.

Tidus suggested that he was thinking about fighting, either strategy wise or some new attacks, but fighting nonetheless.

Wakka would always joke around and say that the platinum haired teen was thinking of new ways to make Sora a complete idiot of himself. Sora, of course, also wished that this one was not true.

Kairi answered that Riku was simply thinking about the raft and how _they _(both herself and Sora) weren't working on it.

Sora, compared to everyone, would just simply say that his best friend was thinking of what has yet to come and just what was out beyond their island.

Now that their destinies were almost over, Riku didn't know what to think about anymore. He had thought so much all along-so much that he had almost forgot how to stop thinking. So what would he think about once it was all over?

He wasn't exactly sure himself on that matter. There were so many things he could think about, but if he thought about those things, he would remain in the past when he wanted to be in the future. He also knew thoughts would go away once answered, always staying at the back of your mind until you need it for a split second before you make it disappear again. It was actually useless to be thinking of this matter when he already knew the answer, but yet again...

It still got him thinking.


	4. Destiny

_Summary for the chapter (Since I change the summary for every chapter):_ Sora, Kairi and Riku sit by the ocean, watching the sun set, where it all began.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.

**A/N:** This chapter is really cheesy. Be forewarned. I would also like to give one last thanks to Scarlett (A.K.A.: TheMysteriousAuthoress) and all of you people out there who read this.

* * *

Of Elements and Stories

---

Chapter 4: Destiny

The golden orb that most people considered a sun was setting below the ocean waves while the sky turned a light blue behind and above them.

The teenagers-Sora, Kairi and Riku-either sat on top of the paopu tree or leaned against it. All three of them continued to watch the setting sun in the bliss of silence. None of them wanted to say anything to ruin that silence.

They were finally all back together again, just what he wanted from the beginning. He knew he should probably be jumping around and proclaim to everyone on that small world what he had just done to have gotten back there, but for some reason, he just wanted to stand their silently beside his two best friends.

She had remembered his name: Sora. Not only did she remember that, but also both of her friends had returned home and she had gone on an adventure to help bring them back. Life could finally go back to normal, or, at least try to go back to normal. And the best part of all this was that her letter had reached him; it was what brought him home in the very end.

Sure, Riku didn't know what he was going to think about anymore when he sat there bored... maybe he'd think about his adventures... but he was just happy sitting by his two best friends-his mind finally blank as he just watched the sun setting for the first time in a long time.

None of the three knew if they were every going to be called upon again by the king or if they would be put into harm's way.

They couldn't even begin to predict what theirfutures would hold-not even knowing just how they were going to tell their parents what had happened to them. Right now, they just were happy with what they had; each other.

**T**h**e** E**n**d


End file.
